As electronic devices become smaller and smaller, the electronics industry has an increasing need for high density, compact electrical connectors, that is, connectors having a plurality of closely spaced terminals in a small package. Such connectors are particularly useful in interconnecting circuit boards to one another and in interconnecting cables to circuit boards. It is desirable that the connectors occupy a minimum amount of space on the circuit board while providing a stable interconnection. In cable to board connections, it is particularly desirable to minimize any rocking of the connector on the board to assure that electrical continuity is maintained. It is also desirable to provide polarization for the connectors. When connecting multiple cables of the same size to the same board, it is further desirable to provide keying for the mating connectors to assure the cables are connected to the desired connector on the board.
Cable to board and board to board connectors typically have used pin and socket terminals or cantilevered beams, leaf or ribbon-like contact or the like. As the connectors become smaller and more dense, however, the centerline spacing between adjacent terminals and the dimensions of the terminals must be decreased, thereby making the terminals more fragile. It is desirable, therefore, to configure the terminals and housing in a manner to meet the mechanical and environmental conditions and electrical performance requirements while providing a robust structure. It is further desirable to provide a structure that eliminates the need for external hardware to support the connector system, thus minimizing space needed on a board.